Wrong Again
by Emma-Lee14
Summary: Hermione finally has all she could want from life- including her crush Ron as her boyfriend. But something happens that changes her safe world upside down, and the only place she can find comfort is in the arms of a certain Blonde Slytherin. Please RR!


Wrong Again -Songfic to Martina McBrides song "Wrong Again"

Hermione Granger was setting in the Hogwarts train, waiting for her two best friends to drop by when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" She said cheerfully. Then the door opened and Draco Malfoy walked in. Her smile froze.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked. Draco grimaced at the use of his last name, but sat down on the seat opposite of her.

"Well, I thought we'd call a truce for the year." he explained. Hermione eyed him suspiciously.

"Why Malfoy, would I do that?" she asked. Draco sighed and ran a hand through his sikly blonde hair.

"I'm trying to be nice here ok? Since were both heads, I just thought it might be easier on the both of us if we got along...I mean, I have N.E.W.T.S to worry about and I don't need crap from you added to that and my head boy duties." Hermione considered this. Something felt a bit wrong about the whole thing, but what did she have to loose?

"Ok, Malfoy- or sorry, Draco. I think that sounds like a great idea. The blonde Slytherin grinned.

"Ok, well, ill see you later then all right Gra- err, Hermione." he said, getting up to leave. Hermione smiled back.

"Sure, bye" she said. After he left Hermione couldn't get him off her mind. Just then Ron and Harry entered. Ron greeted her with a big hug, one that left Hermione with butterflies in her stomach. Why did he do that to her? Every time she was near him...

"Hey Mione, welcome to the world!" Ron grinned, making her blush.

"Oh, sorry...What were you saying?" she asked. He frowned.

"Why was ferret boy in here?" he asked her. Hermione was touched at his concern, but thought that it was something just between her and Draco.

"Oh, nothing much." She replied. Ron eyed her for a minute.

"All right then, well, ill be back in a minute, I've got to got to the bathroom.." Hermione laughed as he fled from the room. Harry looked at her.

"Hermione, do you still like Ron?" he questioned. Hermione blushed. Of COURSE she still liked him!

"Err, yeah, maybe..." she trailed off. Harry grinned and smiled at her.

"Brilliant! Ron's crazy about you!" he said.

"Harry, are you SERIOUS? He likes me to? OHMG!" Hermione screeched. She was bouncing all over the place. Harry laughed.

"I'm sure Mione, and I think he's going to ask you out to."

Hermione nearly burst with joy. Right then Ron walked into the compartment, and set down right beside her.

"Uh, am I missing something?" he asked. Hermione turned a scarlet red.

"Oh, not really..." she said. He grinned.

"Ok then, err, I have something to ask you." he stuttered out. Hermione beamed and she smiled at him.

"What?" she asked, pretending she didnt already know. Now it was his turn to blush.

"Err, uh, um... Willyougooutwithme?" he said rushed.

"OF COURSE!" Hermione squealed. Then she wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. Harry made a sick face at the couple.

"Hey, get a room you two guys..." he laughed

**From the day we met**

**You made me forget**

**All my fears**

**You knew just what to say**

**And you kissed away**

**All my tears**

**I knew this time I had finally found**

**Someone to build my life around**

**Be a lover and a friend**

**After all my heart had put me through**

**I knew that it was safe with you**

**What we had would never end...**

**Wrong Again.**

Hermione was setting on her bed in the Girls Gryffindor dormitories, when a small owl zoomed into her room. She walked over to the owl, one she recognized as Pig, Ron's owl. She smiled as she noticed that the letter was from her 6 month long boyfriend, Ron. She got butterflies in her stomach just thinking about him. She really couldn't find a better boyfriend she though. He was her confident, as well as her best friend, sometimes she felt like the luckiest girl on Earth. While she was musing about Ron, she was absentmindedly fingering the necklace he had gotten her for her birthday. It was a silver locket with pictures of them in it. Finally her mind got back to the letter. Hmmm, wonder what this is about? She smiled and opened the letter. After glancing at it though, she broke into tears. The letter read:

Mione,

Listen, I'm sorry but I can't go out with you anymore. Its not you, its just that I don't think I'm being fair to you. I've been seeing someone else for a while now, and I think that I love her. I'm so sorry Mione, we can still be friends right?

- Ron

Hermione shook with rage. HOW DARE HE? That git, "can we still be friends?" who is he kidding, he dumped me! Then she broke down, sobbing uncontrollably. Why did this always happen? HOW did this happen? She gave him her heart, all of it. And he tore it apart. Ripped it in two. She didn't think she would ever love again. Draco happened to be walking right by her door right then. (As Head boy and girl, they share dorms) After hearing someone crying he pushed it open.

"Hermione, what's wrong...why are you crying?" Draco asked, concerned. Hermione, with tear- stained cheeks turned to him and silently handed the letter. After reading it Draco went into a rage. _How dare that git do that? _He looked at Hermione and cradled her in his arms.

"Its all right Mione, shhhh, its all right... he's a jerk, you deserve better, he'll realize one day what a mistake he made." He whispered comfortingly. They sat like that for a while, and in 30 minutes he noticed that she was asleep. He smiled. She was so beautiful in her sleep. He gently laid her down in her bed and pulled the covers over her. Then he bent down and softly kissed her cheek.

**Everybody swore**

**They'd seen this before**

**We'd be fine**

**And you'd come to see**

**That you still love me**

**In good time**

**And they said there's nothing you can do**

**It's something that he's going through**

**It happens to a lot of men**

**And I told myself that they were right**

**That you'd wake up and see the light**

**And I just had to wait till then**

**Wrong again...**

"Oh, I can't believe that!" Ginny screamed. Hermione had just told her the news.

"Shhhh, he'll hear you!" she whispered. The two were sitting in the grand hall when they saw Ron enter, Lavender hanging on his arm. Ginny could barley control herself as they sat down, side by side.

"Mione, what did you tell Ron? I hope he feels SO bad!" she balled up her hands into tight fists and stared at her brother.

"I told him I was sorry he felt that way, but that I didn't think we could ever be friends again." she said, smiling sadly. Ginny nodded, she understood.

"DAMN! We've got to run, I have potions!" Hermione said, panicked. She gave Ginny a quick hug goodbye, and without as much as a glance towards Ron, walked to Snape's room. When she got there, she was glad she was early, and picked a seat in the back. Not a minute earlier, Ron and Harry came and sat right in front of her (Lavender had charms). She then turned red when she heard Ron whisper her name to Harry. She then felt someone tap her shoulder. It was Draco. He smiled

"Mind if I set here?" he asked. She knew that Ron must be near a heart attack.

"Sure Draco, I don't mind." she said sweetly. Draco snickered, eyeing Ron- who's eyes were the size of galleons, and sat down by her. During the whole lesson on invisibility potions, she forgot about Ron. It might have been the fact that the lesson was extremely fascinating or that Dracos hand was on hers...

**And it seemed to me the pain would last**

**My chance for happiness had passed**

**Nothing waited 'round the bend**

**I was sure I'd never find someone**

**To heal the damage you had done**

**My poor heart would never mend**

**Wrong **again...

"Hermione?" Draco asked, walking into her room. She wasn't there. Where could she be? Oh no, he gulped. He hoped she wasn't doing anything to...Drastic. He shuddered as he head the crack of lightening, and the sound of the rain pouring. No, she wouldn't be out THERE would she? Before he knew it he had his cloke and was out the door.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE! WHERE ARE YOU?" He screamed into the strong wind. His ears perked. He'd just heard something...he was sure of it.

"Draco, is that you?" asked small quet voice. Draco turned. Hermione was setting on the ground, on the Quidditch pitch. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Accio Nimbus 3000!" he said. His broom shot towards him. He grabbed it, and mounted it. Then with the grace of a Quidditch player, flew over to Hermione.

"Want a lift anywhere? Its two galleons a fare...but I think I think I can make an exception in this case." Draco said, grinning. She smiled and hopped up behind him. As he rose into the air, he heard a gasp from her. He looked back to her and grinned.

"Never been on a broom before have you?"he asked. She shook her head, obviously frightened, and clinged to his cloak. Draco raced up until he was over Hogwarts, then he zoomed until they were on one of the balconies. They both got off, and he sat down. Hermione seemed to think a minute, and then she set down by him. He looked at her.

"So why were you out here?" he asked. She smiled sadly and shook her head.

"I was just thinking about things..." she trialed off. Draco nodded.

Ron huh?" he asked knowingly. Hermione nodded.

"I just don't understand. I mean, is it me? Is there something wrong with me? I just don't know" she shook her head, tears were by now threatening to spill from her eyes. Draco shook his head and patted her back.

"It cant be you, Mione, your perfect...y-your beautiful." he said. Hermione stared at him.

"Do you think that? Really?" she asked. Draco smiled, and looked at her. She was SO beautiful with her hair still wet and hanging in her face, and her cinnamon brown eyes starring up at him. He started to answer her, but instead leaned close to her, and brushed a loose strand of hair back from her face...and softly pressed his lips to her vevelty pink ones. Then he slowly pulled away from her.

"No Mione, I don't think you're beautiful. I know it. I've known it since that day on the train. Ron's a git Mione, and you deserve better. I love you Mione." he confessed. She gasped. She loved him to! Oh, maybe not as long as he loved her, but she loved him.

"Mione, ill understand if you don't lo---" he started, but she silenced him with another kiss.


End file.
